


Postal Service

by Oceans_Away



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: A whole ton of Hermes porn, BDSM, Bisexual Male Character, Bondage, Bratty Submission, Casual Sex, F/M, Femdom, Friends With Benefits, Hermes is sexier than Hades yeah I said it, Light BDSM, M/M, Multi, Olympus Bicycle, Playful Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Relentlessly making this comic bisexual, Sex, Sex Is Fun, Sexy Mailman, Shameless Smut, Switch Hermes, Vibrators, Where is Hermes' shirt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:42:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceans_Away/pseuds/Oceans_Away
Summary: Cop fetishes are out! Postal worker fetishes are in! No, it doesn't matter I've used that joke before in a Hermes fic!About a year before the comic kicks off, Hermes spends a day in pound town. This is literally just six solid chapters of Hermes fucking his way around the realms. He just leaves his house, starts his mail shift, and then… fucks… a lot… because… um… I guess… Look, I don’t have to explain myself to you.Much of this is inspired by the wonderful Lore Olympus fanart byChinchela! She is basically the CEO ofHermesand you should go follow her and let her sexy rainbow pictures give you as much joy as they give me.Will update tags with each chapter. Bon appétit!Song:Kissing Strangers, DNCE ft. Nicki Minaj
Relationships: Amphitrite/Poseidon (Lore Olympus), Aphrodite/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Artemis/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Eros/Hermes (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Megaera (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Persephone (Lore Olympus), Hermes/Thanatos (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 35





	Postal Service

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleepy and a little put out by the early start of his mailman shift, Hermes sneaks into Artemis' bedroom and angles for attention. But she turns the tables on him and gives him much more than he bargained for.
> 
> Big love to Pumpkin, whose beyond thoughtful Galentines gift inspired this scene!

It was early. Still-dark early. Still-cold early. Larks-would-laugh-in-your-face-if-they-could-see-you-now early. 

Hermes glided through the crisp, mountain air, hugging his hoodie around him and shivering slightly.

_ Why did I wear shorts? _

The hairs on his legs were going brittle with the briskness and there was an ache in his shoulders from holding himself too stiffly in flight. He sniffed a drop of dew off his nose and picked up speed, trying to get his pulse pumping the heat around his body. 

Hermes wasn't so much a morning person as he was an energy drink embodied who hadn't really accepted the holistic benefits of sleep. But as autumn drew in and the start of his mail shift lost the twitter of birds and the painted prettiness of sunrise, even he started to feel a little resentful of his alarm clock. 

He drifted like a lost balloon over a brush of poplars, the dimness turning their yellow-edged leaves to glimmering brass. He skidded the soles of his sneakers over their tops and grinned to himself as he sent a chattering rustle through them, as if they were telling each other salacious secrets. He bobbed over the copse and arrived in a familiar neighbourhood, all modern, boxy bungalows with perpendicular, cropped lawns. Someone's sprinkler system was singing away, the scent of wet grass curling into the cool air, the sputtering sound breaking the dense silence. Mist was forming on the ground, as the first warmth of morning began to seep from the horizon. Hermes landed softly on the neat paving between the houses, his sneakers squeaking in the hush. He stuffed a bill through Hercules' door, hearing the big guy's snores rumbling inside. _Passed out on the couch again,_ _huh?_ He pushed Athena's knitting catalogue through her letterbox, the flap clacking. He dipped into his satchel and sorted through a small stack of letters. Orion, Achilles, Perseus… 

Artemis.

_ Excellent _ . 

Artemis was just what he needed. Better than a cup of coffee. 

He packed the letters back into his satchel, tucked his cold hands into his hoodie pockets to warm them up, and sauntered down the path to Artemis' white-walled, square house. The large French windows rose like sheets of glacier ice, dark and reflecting the final kiss of the stars on the greying sky. He ambled past the front door and around the back, to where he knew Artemis' bedroom was. Her window was locked, but that was little barrier for the God of Thieves. With a quick flick of his clever fingers, the lock clicked. Hermes eased the window open slowly, wincing as it creaked. He pulled it until the crack was just wide enough for his slender body to slip through. He sneaked into the room, holding his breath. His sneakers padded onto the carpet, his wings stirring and folding carefully to his muscled calves. His satchel dragged over the ledge and slapped and rustled to his side. He shushed it frantically and laid Iphigenia’s postcard on the desk nearby.

The whisper of bed clothes. 

Hermes darted his eyes up, glinting like cat's eyes in the darkness. He squinted at the bed dominating the relatively small, Spartan room. Artemis was sleeping curled on her side with her back to him. Her long, sleek hair trickled over the dove grey pillow, like a line of tar floating on water, a sheen on it from the last of the starlight. The covers lay rumpled over her, scrunched down on her back. Her low, black tank top showed the shallows of her spine between her sharp shoulder blades, the shadows like rock pools in her hard, disciplined body. 

Hermes smiled. 

He very carefully unhooked his satchel from across his torso and set it down with a light shuffle of paper. He kicked off his shoes, the wings fluttering, and pulled off his hoodie, his hair sticking out like a hedgerow. He rubbed his bare arms against the nip of cold and crept across the room. Pressing his lips together to stifle his breathing, he gingerly lifted the duvet and slid into the bed. He wriggled to curl around Artemis' back, like the shell of a nesting doll, looping his arm over her waist and snuggling to her muscle. His head met the pillow and the sandalwood scent of her shampoo. A sweet, freeing drowsiness washed over him. His body puddled, the stiffness of too little sleep and flying in the cold draining out of him into the soft, springy mattress. Warmth spread over him and encased him, as if he was funnel cake batter being dipped into bubbling oil. He huddled close to Artemis and sighed in dreamy relaxation. 

Artemis moved in his arms and snuffled like a boar. She twisted half around, raising her head off the pillow, bleary eyed. "Huh?" 

"Just me, Arty," Hermes mumbled. 

Artemis sniffed and grumbled and flopped back onto the pillow, her voice croaky and prickly. “Hermes, it’s super early. Fuck off.”

“I had to get up before sunrise," Hermes whined thickly. "I’m still sleepy. Come on, scooch over.” He fidgeted against her back to bury himself deeper in the duvet. 

She didn't budge. “No. Get out of my bed.” 

He yawned exaggeratedly and shoved a loud snore out of his nose, muffled in the pillow. 

Artemis grunted irritably and pushed back against him with her ass. Her firm cheeks ground over his crotch. Temptation shivered through Hermes, thickening his cock and drawing a devilish chuckle out of him. He slipped his arms tighter about her, hugging her waist, so narrow he could wrap her close with his forearms crossed over her belly button. He nuzzled into the crook of her neck, where his coaxing laughter slithered over her skin.

She elbowed him in the stomach.

“OW!”

“Fuck. Off.”

“Artyyyyy,” Hermes whimpered like a puppy, folding his leg over hers so she was now fully encased in his body, enjoying the way her slight frame slotted into his. “Come ooooon. It’s cold out.”

“I know,” she gruffed, curling up tighter on her side. “I can feel it on you.”

Hermes grinned and caught the very edge of her ear with his teeth, his voice husking. “Then warm me up.”

Artemis snorted irritably.

“Pleeeease,” Hermes begged, snuggling so tight he felt her abs crunch. “Please, pretty please, Old Buddy, Old Pal. Just, like, ten minutes.”

She groaned roughly, wriggled her arm out from his grasp, and scooped it under her pillow, folding it to smother her face. “I can’t believe you woke me up,” she said defeatedly into the stuffing. “It was a hunter’s moon last night. I was working. I’ve barely been asleep a couple of hours.”

Hermes settled deeper into the furrows of the mattress. “Then go back to sleep.” 

“Ugh, I’m awake now.” 

Hermes’ boyish voice smoked sly. “Let me help you, then.” His long fingers unfurled from her waist and stole over her abs, tickling through the cotton of her tank top. They crept down and brushed the band of her low-riding pyjama shorts. She writhed a little in his arms and mumbled unintelligibly into the pillow around her face.

“What was that?” Hermes asked teasingly.

She mumbled again and ground her ass against his cock. She dropped the pillow with a sigh. “Damn it, Hermes, are you horny at this time in the morning?”

Hermes laid a soft kiss behind her ear and plucked lightly at her waistband. “I wasn’t, but then you were just there being a sexy grouch.”

“Being asleep.”

“I told you…” Another kiss, this time on her neck. “I’m gonna help you get back to sleep.”

“How?”

“Relax you.” He slipped his hand under her waistband. His fingers glided over her smooth skin, the valleys of her hard muscle giving him the perfect slide down, down to the soft tangle of hair and then the well of wet flesh. His fingertips sank gratefully into her clit like a succulent, halved plum.

Artemis let out a long, low noise, half way between a soft moan and a snarl. Her spine arched and then bowed back, her ass bucking against his cock and sending a bolt of pleasure through him. He chased her clit, not letting her escape his taunting touch, snickering at how she shuddered in his arms.

“Hermes…” she murmured. “I told you, I’m joining TGOEM in a month. We have to stop doing this.” 

“We will,” Hermes said reassuringly, sliding his fingers to curl around her pussy and worming his tongue along the hollow of her jaw. “It’s a whole month away.” 

She pressed her temple into the pillow, lengthening her neck instinctively to invite his mouth. “We need to… wean.” She rocked her hips to press into his touch, offering no incentive to wean whatsoever.

Hermes chuckled like a wolf cub and began to gently furl and unfurl his fingers, cupping her heat and massaging her to swell into his hand. His voice came soothing and silky. “Well, that means gradual phasing out. So, tell you what: just hands.” He drew his middle finger up her deep folds and over the peak of her clit. 

Artemis released the loud moan she had been stifling since he first touched her. It ripped the fogged morning quiet, ragged and guttural. She closed her strong hand on his forearm. For a moment, he thought she was going to push him away, but she began to stroke up and down his arm affectionately.

“Fine,” she hummed. 

He grinned, hearing the wry smile in her voice. “Love your enthusiasm.”

Her fingernails scratched his bicep. “Make me enthusiastic.”

A wicked, competitive laugh bubbled through Hermes’ body. He bit down on her tough shoulder and took a deep breath of her scent - peppermint and dried, clean sweat from flying in the brisk night. He dropped his head onto the pillow, buried his nose in her soft hair, and closed his eyes, letting the feel of her pussy overwhelm him. He felt in the dark, traversing the familiar paths, moving slow, taking in every tiny detail of her maze of pleasure and how each individual touch made her groan and twitch and twist. His touch began to skid and skate, her wetness seeping over his fingers and making him glide in smooth circuits and plunges that summoned layering gasps and moans from her. Her heat was wonderful. It coated his fingers and spread up his arm into his whole body, obliterating the grip of the cold, searing his flesh. Sweat broke out under his t-shirt and on the insides of his thighs. Her hips writhed, her firm ass rubbing his cock through his shorts until the friction had him choking on his own breathing. He made a soft sound of desire into the pillow. He clamped his fingers together and stroked them in a faster rhythm up and down on her clit. He held her close, pushing his cock into the movements of her ass, spurring them on with sharp teases on her clit and blood-coursing strokes between her labia. The back of his hand chafed on the cotton of her pyjamas, as he moved his fingers feverishly under them. He drifted dreamily in the huddling heat. 

The duvet wrapping them began to feel heavy as concrete, like they were buried alive, their bodies springy and wriggling, like cats chasing sweet wrappers. 

“Oh, for fuck’s sake!” Artemis huffed. She suddenly flailed and kicked, bursting out of Hermes’ clasp and throwing the covers off them. Oxygen raced into Hermes’ lungs and pores, giving him a quick, dizzying high. She thrust out of his touch and flipped onto her back, almost punching him in the jaw, as she whipped off her pyjamas and sent them whirling across the room. Her shorts knocked over her lamp and her top slung onto the handle of the exercise bike in the corner. She settled hastily on her back, propped up on her elbows, and spread her legs out on the now coverless bed. The blue glimmer of dawn snaked over her, bringing out the rich darkness of her indigo skin and kissing her blackcurrant nipples and the shadowed definition of her muscle. Her abs and thighs hardened like granite, as her core squeezed with want. She dropped her head back and panted roughly, hair swishing over the pillow, knees raised and quivering, her harried breaths sending ripples down her restless body.

“Fuck weaning,” she growled. “Gods, Hermes, let’s just do it. Just be quick.”

Hermes gaped at Artemis, a glisten on her breasts and neck catching the dim light. His mouth watered, his eyes ablaze. His cock ached furiously and his chest pumped with excited breath. His mind swarmed with images of pouncing and pinning her. Of the way they rolled over and over, scrapping as much as fucking, pleasure hammering through him as he moved in her hard and fast, stinging with her scratches and bites. But Hermes had one force in him more powerful than lust. Mischief. And it was too perfect. She was just sprawled there, open and desperate and hot. 

He scrambled to kneel between her legs. Her mint and salt and sandalwood fragrance filled him, as he closed the space between them. Her jet eyes flashed and widened. Her full lips hung loosely apart, tempting as ripe grapes on the vine. His lips curled into a rascal smile. He dashed his hand to her pussy, grazing down her tacky thigh. He V’d his fingers and slotted them either side of her labia. He squeezed her softly. She moaned, her eyes fluttering, then daggering him. 

He licked his teeth and hissed to her in the quiet, his tone dripping with danger. “What if I don’t make it quick? What if I draw it out? What if I tease and torment you until you think you’re going to tear apart, and then I do it some more? What if I turn you into a writhing, moaning, trembling, speechless mess in this bed? What if I make you scream for me until the neighbours come knocking? What if I make you howl to the moon?”

She bit her lip and glared at him venomously, her chest heaving and her knees shaking either side of him. He pressured her labia again. And again. His evil grin dazzled in the darkness, growing with every shiver and animal huff from the edged Artemis. Her hunger was exhilarating. Her wide pupils devoured him like supernovas. Electricity zapped between them until Hermes’ skin felt charged and tight. 

“Oh, Hermes…” Artemis sighed melodically.

His face softened.

She smirked. “Fuck you.”

“Huh?”

And he was on his back.

Artemis lunged forward, grasped his shirt front, and hurled him sideways with her leonine strength. Hermes’ head spun and his heart ricocheted in his ribs, as he hurtled over and landed hard with a squeak of the mattress. He was looking up at her, prowling over him. Her teeth flashed white in the shadows and her eyes caught the sunrise, turning her into a leering nightmare descending on him. She caged his body, on all fours, her hair falling forward in two long, black drapes shadowing her face and tickling his throat. Her scent drifted over him and made him dizzy.

“Oh shit… I’m in trouble…” Hermes smiled around his nervous stammer.

Artemis grinned. “Yep.”

She licked her teeth and dashed her fingers to his torso and began to tickle him mercilessly. Hermes squawked like a parrot and thrashed beneath her, jabbering with laughter, his eyes blurring with tears. He jerked and twisted on the bed, as she attacked him, cackling coldly.

“This is what you get!” she snapped.

“Arty! No!” Hermes wailed. “No fair! Gah! Stop! AAH!”

“I’m going to make you jealous of Prometheus, you little bitch!”

Hermes cried and caterwauled with protests and laughter, the noise surging out of him in lurching waves. The overwhelming sensation pummelled his abs and gripped his spine, pinging violently around his body, adrenaline shooting through his nerves, as if his system was made of water pistols. Childish thrill and the thudding agony of laughing this hard warred in his body until he felt ready to split apart. He clutched his middle and swiped at Artemis, but she was too quick and too pissed off. She scrabbled with his clothes, as she tickled him, taking advantage of his arching and rolling to strip him bare. When he was naked and panting and all his muscles were pounding with the spasms, she released him and stayed caging him on all fours.

He looked up with a dazed, lively expression into her face and beamed, gasping for breath. His cock thumped with blood, straining up with the hovering nearness of her pussy. He wet his lip and sneaked his hand to caress her clit. She arched her spine, her pointed nipples poking towards him, and made a rumbling sound of pleasure. He drew his hand away and slipped his fingers between his lips and sucked, holding her eye. Her sharp, musky spice teased his tongue. She dragged her teeth over her lip. He winked.

“Nice try,” she snorted.

She ducked and reached over the edge of the bed, folding her torso down to him. He massaged her taut waist, popping a kiss on her shoulder. She came back into position, supporting herself on one hand and lifting up a lidless shoebox with the other. She dropped the shoebox by Hermes’ knee. He craned his neck to peek into it. She planted her hand over his face and pushed him flat on the pillow. He lapped her palm.

“Hermes! Ew!”

He shrugged. “Probably the least messy thing we’re gonna do.”

“Oh, no.” Artemis looked at him dryly. “I’m going to keep you neat and tidy.”

Hermes raised his eyebrows questioningly, dusting the backs of his fingers up her arm propped straight beside him. He eyed her pussy floating over his cock. He ached like a tree in rain. Artemis dipped her free hand into the box and withdrew a coil of rough, hemp rope. 

Hermes’ stomach flipped.  He raised an eyebrow, a pirate smile pulling at his mouth. “Oh, I get ya.”

Artemis grinned like a cat does at tuna. She slid up his body and sat straddling his chest. Her weight sank onto him and pressed him warmly into the embrace of the mattress. Her pussy nestled over his heart, her thighs closing around his sides. She towered over him, the contours of her dense muscle and the undersides of her breasts looming over him, making him feel like he was falling through storm clouds. Her slight frame turned gigantic and powerful. His pulse thrummed longingly, like fingertips were drumming tantalisingly on the tip of his cock.

“Wow…” he breathed, his eyes wide and his mouth slack.

Artemis’ avenging expression flickered and faded. One side of her mouth slinked up in a reluctantly sweet smile, her hair unruly around her face and neck, softening her severity. Her smile turned humorous and she prodded the end of his nose. Hermes giggled and snapped at her fingertips, like a baby alligator. She dodged and leaned forward, smothering his senses in her fresh scent. He made no more than token resistance, just to indulge a moment in her strength, as she lifted his wrists over his head to rest on the pillow, and bound them with the hemp rope to the railed headboard. She tugged the loop tight. The hemp grazed his skin.

“Tighter,” he whispered.

She glanced at him with a glint in her eye. She pulled sharply. The bonds cut into Hermes’ flesh and sent a jolt of anticipation through his body. His eyes rolled back into his head, as he writhed eagerly, smearing his hair on the pillow, shifting her weight on his chest to compress his breathing and make him light-headed. He moaned and chuckled.

Artemis chuckled too, but in a darker tone. She let go of his now secured wrists and slid slowly down his body, dragging her hot pussy over his skin, branding him with her juices. He watched her, snaking his tongue in his mouth hungrily, the paling dawn illuminating the thin trail of the slick she left down his torso. She grinned and slid over his cock, her burning folds enveloping his head. Pleasure rocketed up Hermes’ spine and down his legs. He gasped and thrust up harshly, punishing himself with another shot of pleasure. Artemis clamped his hips in her lean, vice-like thighs and rode him easily. She let his motion roll up her back, went loose, dropped her head back, and rolled her body with it, humming as his cock ploughed through her folds. The motion travelled all the way to the crown of her head and dissipated. She dropped like a puppet with cut strings and caught herself with straight arms, hands planted heavily on Hermes’ chest. She hooked his gaze with hers, curled her upper lip in a lupine threat, and began to rock. 

“Sweet Asphodel,” Hermes husked. “Gods, Arty, yeah…”

She ground back and forth over his cock, washing him in heat and pleasure and cool and need by turns. She was so wet, she glided easily, making the exquisite sensation smooth and flowing, like the lilting of peaceful music. The wet sound of their connection was like the sound of sloppy kissing, making Hermes’ lips tingle and his nipples spark. She pinned his chest and ground harder, her eyes smouldering, her hair swishing rhythmically. Her body undulated hypnotically, as she rode his shudders easy as a tame horse. Hermes watched her move, transfixed, his brow creasing, his cock aching and relieved in overlapping waves. She layered the pleasure over him, until his blood was syrupy with it, until his brain was full of purple smoke. He closed his eyes and surrendered utterly to the chorus of pleasures pouring through him - the smoulder of the rope, the chafe of her thighs, the deep kiss of her pussy on his tender tip, the way she drove her hands down like a stake into his chest and crushed him into the bed. Drowsiness and softness enveloped him. 

His lips parted. A string of words he was only dimly aware of saying floated over his tongue into the blind darkness. “Mmmmm… Yeah… Fuck, yeah, Arty, you’re so damn hot… Oh Gods… Fates, that’s so good…”

“You want more, Trouble?” Her voice prickled his sensitised skin.

He kept his eyes closed, stayed adrift in a pool of pleasure. “Fuck, yeah… More, Arty, I want more… Please...”

She snickered and pressed her hands and pussy down. The mattress groaned and hugged him. Small, sweet aches bloomed under the pressure and melted into the fresh wave of boiling lust, as she drove over his cock. Heat erupted between them, Hermes slithering under her, so the ropes bit and her pussy teased him more intensely. 

Murmurs fountained from his lips. “Oooh… Oh, fuck, Arty, please, yeah… Mmmmm… I wanna be inside you… I want you to eat me up and spit me out… Gods, Handsome, let me be good to you…”

“You’re already good,” Artemis chuckled. “I like this.” She tilted her hips and rotated them to drive her clit in tight circles right on his tip.

Hermes shivered and moaned, the helpless sound cutting off with a hiss, as he bit his lip so hard it hurt. His eyes revolved behind his lids. His wrists twisted in the tight bonds, his biceps mounding. “Mmmph… Let me be better… Take from me, Arty, take it all, everything you need, anything you want…”

“Anything I want, huh?” she echoed quietly with a deep circle of her hips.

Hermes surged with pleasure, his voice rising with it. “Oh! Oh, yeah, anything…”

He made the pledge thoughtlessly. His brain was soup. His body was in bliss. The moments flowed together. She was coaxing him into a sense of safety, like she was poaching a deer. Artemis was his friend. His good friend. He could throw that kind of language around, she’d be cool about it.

Right?

Her hands released him. There was a shift of her weight and a shuffle. 

_ Buzzzzzzzz. _

Hermes' eyes snapped open. He blinked furiously in the dimness, his blurred vision and his muddy senses clearing. He raised his head off the pillow. Artemis was sitting in a slouched position beside his thighs, looking at him with the same kind of predatory laziness that a tiger has. In her hand was a smooth, violet, silicon, dome-tipped vibrator, humming like a swarm of bees. She unfurled her fingers a little to show the dial on the side that controlled the speed. She turned it up. The humming rose. She grinned.

Cold sweat broke across Hermes’ back. “OK, now, think about this…”

“Nope.” She pressed the vibrator’s head to his balls.

A coursing jolt of electric sensation stampeded up Hermes’ body, seizing his balls and rattling his pelvis. He jerked up, the mattress screeching, and gasped sharply. 

Artemis held the vibrator away, leaving him panting with a trembling jaw. “Think you can handle it, Old Buddy, Old Pal?”

“No!”

She shrugged and zapped his balls again. Hermes yelped and shook. This time, she didn’t let up. She moved the vibrator like a pepper grinder around his balls and perineum, the irate buzzing ploughing through him, bulldozing his senses. His cock throbbed and ached. His body tensed, the control ripping from him even more than when she’d tickled him. He wriggled like a fish, his wrists stinging with the scrape of the hemp, his vertebrae shuffling like cards.

“You’re the worst!” he gabbled between harried breaths.

Artemis just cackled and ran the point of the vibrator over his tight balls and up onto his shaft. 

Ripples of need burst inside him. “F-fuck! I’m gonna c-come!”

“No, you’re not,” Artemis scoffed, slowly stroking the vibrator up his quivering length.

“I really am!” He twisted violently, but she kept up her slow stroke.

She cocked an eyebrow and gave him a dismissive look. “No, you’re way too much of a tickle slut to end it that fast.”

“What did you just call me? OH,  _ YEEEAH! _ ”

She’d skidded the vibrator over his tip, and pressed. The sensation pierced his mind and whited it blank. She dragged the smooth silicon to his abs and nipples, skating it speedily around his torso and sending ticklish pulses through him that made his body turn into a nest of hungry snakes. The trembling pleasure mummified him, wrapped every part of him, then tightened, as she skated back to his cock and rested it lightly on his tip. 

“Told you,” she said.

Hermes glared at her fiercely, his cheeks cherry dark with a hot blush. “I am not a tickle slut,” he said with a surly pout. “But also, shit, do that again.”

Artemis laughed with the sound of a whip crack. She kissed his tip with the vibrator. He shook and groaned like the engine of a race car. She rolled the humming dome around his head. The pleasure was so intense it tipped into pain. He arched his spine, wheezing tightly, frosting with sweat. She slipped the devious device away and tucked it to her clit and bucked her hips, holding his eye. The sight of her wielding her own pleasure felled him. A thin trail of saliva sneaked from the corner of his mouth, his eyes hazed. She treated herself until her shoulders were shimmying, then she twirled the vibrator in her fingers, like a baton, and darted it to his nipple. 

“OH!” Hermes’ skin was coated in a fluttering feeling, covered in frantic butterflies. It intensified to flame, as she danced the vibrator in small circles around his chest and throat, under his arms, over the furrows of his hips, and back to his balls. Every spot she touched was left feeling like thinning tissue paper, like he might wilt into scarlet shreds at any moment. He clawed at the rope until it stung under his fingernails. 

She snarled and tortured his cock again. He moaned and gasped and thrust. The surges drove up his length, charging faster and faster and harsher and harsher. His muscles turned to knotted wood, clenching desperately against the wild need to break. She drew him to the edge and held him there, lightly grazing his shaft, keeping him desperate, only just not giving him enough to fall. His throat sealed shut. Sweat trickled over his chest. His hair gummed to his temples. He grit his teeth and panted roughly.

She pushed the vibrator hard to his perineum, shocking his core. He bucked and shrieked. “SAFE WORD!”

She flicked her nonchalant gaze to his contorted face. “That’s not the safe word.”

“YES, BUT I THINK IF SOMEONE YELLS ‘SAFE WORD’ IT SHOULD COUNT!”

She nodded and took the vibrator away. 

He instantly filled with longing, jabbering feverishly. “WHY ARE YOU STOPPING? DON'T STOP! I DIDN’T SAY THE SAFE WORD! IT’S FINE, I SWEAR!”

She threw her head back and barked a laugh. She lounged beside him and sank the vibrator between her legs. Hermes writhed desperately, as he watched its domed head luxuriate in her gleaming pussy, kissing it and mocking his mouth, grinding against it and mocking his agonised cock. 

“Is this what you want?” Artemis asked with a twist to her lips. “Is this what you’re squirming for?”

Hermes was squirming. He couldn’t keep still. His heels scuffed the bed, his wrists were burning and bitten from the rope, his torso creased and stretched with his restrained restlessness. She smirked down at him, letting out a long, easy hum of pleasure, the same note as the vibrator.

Hermes wrinkled his nose and ground his teeth. "You know what? You should join TGOEM. I’m not gonna miss your games. OH YEAH, LIKE THAT!”

She’d laid the vibrator lengthways along his shaft and folded her palm over it, massaging the pulses into his cock so waves and waves of deep pleasure submerged his senses. He cried out and moaned, brow buckling, breath ragged, his defined chest bouncing with his shallow gasps. 

“That feel nice?” Artemis asked flatly.

“Oh fuUuUck yOoOou..." Hermes replied bitterly with a doped smile, his voice jittering with the buzzing. 

“Say, ‘Gee, thanks, Arty, it’s swell of you to give me this treat when I fucking woke you up after a work night.’” Her command was mocking, but stern.

Hermes slinked and giggled. His flesh filled with flickering fire, his arms aching from the restraints. “Seriously, fuck you.”

She pressed harder. He groaned like breaking iron.

“You want to come?” she asked sharply.

He bit his lip and squirmed, his back rubbing hot on the mattress. “Obviously.”

“Then fucking thank me, Brat.”

“I don’t need your permission to come. I could just do it. I could just…”

She pinched his nipple and twisted it brutally. Pain shocked him, chased by fierce want. 

“OUCH!” 

“You were saying?”

“I do what I want!”

She released his cock. He felt like a bucket of cold water had been thrown over him. He wriggled and whined, kicking his legs and getting lost in the mist of his tossing hair. 

“OK, finish yourself then,” she said coolly, returning the vibrator to her clit and sighing, rolling her eyes disinterestedly away from him. 

He gnashed his teeth and moved his hand instinctively to clutch his cock. He was stopped by the bonds. The headboard creaked. The rope gnawed his wrists and sent pain spidering through his veins. He growled and it threaded into a thwarted whimper. 

“Oh, that’s right,” Artemis said lightly. “You can’t.”

Hermes huffed and arched his spine to feel it close to cracking, anything to pull the sensation from his cock. It was screaming for release, so swollen the skin was tight and stained deep crimson, laced with his seeping, thumping rapidly with blood. He shot his bright eyes to Artemis. Her body lounged, small, liquid motions trickling through her harmonious muscle as she softly thrust into the kiss of the vibrator. Need devoured him. He chewed his lip and stared yearningly. 

Her gaze flicked to him. She bared her teeth. “Ready to get over yourself yet?”

Hermes curled his fingers around the rough rope straining from his wrists to the headboard and gripped it. His voice escaped him in a pleading whisper. “Slap me.”

Artemis grinned. She rolled onto all fours and crawled back over him, laying the vibrator down so it thrummed through the bed and sent ripples down Hermes’ spine. She raised her hand and cast it hard across his face. The sharp strike hit Hermes with a bolt of lightning. Energy coursed in his body.

“One more?” he panted, eyes dazzling.

She flicked her tongue at him and struck again, her palm like the end of a bullwhip. Hermes shivered and moaned deeply. 

“Ready yet?” she chuckled.

He smiled delightedly, eyes rolling back into his head. “I’m almost there.”

Artemis purred and snatched up the vibrator. She touched it to his jugular. He burst into bounding laughter. She laughed with him and darted the shocks of sensation around his body, like a deranged chef casting too many spices into a bubbling pot of chilli. She filled him with tickles and desire and total, beautiful loss of control. He couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t resist. He could only move where the sensation drove him, could only babble wordlessly and shudder and pant. He thrashed beneath her, the bed shrieking and bouncing. His chaotic energy all exploded and geysered to the surface, his skin flushing, his hair frizzing, his cock punishingly close to release. He was held to earth by nothing but the bite of rope. 

Artemis tormented him until he couldn’t see, couldn’t think. Then she laid the vibrator along his shaft again and thrust herself down to fit her pussy over it, sandwiching the device between them. Her weight sent the vibrations deep into his flesh, like a rainstorm into earth. 

Hermes moaned so loudly it sang on the windowpane. His body melted into the mattress with the luxury of pleasure. “Arty… you… fucking… miraculous… bitch…”

She breathed a laugh that turned into a sigh. She began to rock her hips, tucking her fingers between them to hold the vibrator secure. Her motions flowed into the electric pulses. They rolled through the centre of his being. He rolled with them. The two of them tumbled into a rapid, pistoning rhythm, fucking the vibrator, fucking each other, all snatched breath and dripping sweat in the cool air. The machine hums were muffled in their flesh, tremors going through their thighs, into their abdomens, gripping their hips, making every inch of them ache. 

“Oh! Fuck! Arty! Oh, yeah!”

“Gods, damn, Hermes!”

Her chest heaved. A droplet of sweat fell from the tip of her nipple onto his torso. He gazed hotly into her glazed, sparkling, obsidian eyes. Her mouth was open with her heavy breathing, her succulent lip shining. She glared back. She clamped him with her thighs, shot her hand out, and clutched his jaw. He moaned.

“Thank. Me,” she commanded proudly.

Hermes smiled, thrusting into the vibrator, into her movement, into the glory of pleasure and the clean edge of pain. He jerked his head and caught her fingertips in his teeth. He held her eye wickedly. He bit her softly, closed his lips and sucked, bit her again. “Thank you, Queen of the Hunt,” he husked around her fingers.

Her sullen mouth bloomed into a regal smile. “You can come. Friend.”

Hermes shuddered and dropped his head back into the pillow in relief. She sped up her thrusts, he mirrored her, the strain from the rope making his muscles work and burn. He was all strength. He was all weakness. She moved like she was breaking a bronco. He let her crush him into the bed, the vibrations swarming in his body, stinging, scratching, kissing, unmaking his flesh. His cock surged…

And again... 

And again…

“Oh... Gods… Fates… Yeah… YEAH!”

Pleasure seized him. His body turned to fireworks, the bangs and fizzes and sparks of bliss bleaching out the pain and desperation, a riot of dazzling colour behind his eyes. He cried out wildly, his voice shattering, his consciousness shattering. His hot spray splattered his chest. Artemis squealed and groaned, her thighs slamming his hips with her spasms of release. Her convulsions ran in a current through the vibrator and into Hermes, filling him with warmth and looseness and tingling sensitivity. She collapsed sideways and landed with a heavy bounce on the bed beside him.

The vibrator clicked off and fell to the mattress.

Silence bloomed in the absence of its hum, filled slowly with their deep gulps for air. 

Artemis reached up and tugged Hermes’ bonds open. He pulled his arms down in relief and planted his hands over his face, rubbing his eyes with his fingertips. He panted into the darkness, unable to do anything else.

“Or…” he said into his hands after a long moment, “you could not join TGOEM.”

Artemis laughed breathlessly. “It’s good for my career and shit. Also I’m pretty sure they let you get away with girls.”

Hermes dropped his hands and looked at her, like a smacked puppy. “But I’m not a girl.”

She turned to face him, her hair streaming on the pillow. “Sucks to be you.”

He laughed and turned back to stare at the glimmer of dawn on the ceiling. “It really does.”

She smiled and rolled to his side, touching her brow to his shoulder. He bobbed his lips down to the top of her head, then flopped back onto the pillow and ran his hand through his hair. They lay close together for another long, easy, companionable pause. 

“Go to work,” Artemis mumbled into his arm.

Hermes snorted. “Pass.”

She prodded his ribs. 

He clucked his tongue. “Come on, we could snuggle.”

“No,” she grunted. “You’re a fidget, I want to sleep.”

“It worked then?”

“Sure. Get out.”

He tutted. “You know, sometimes I feel like you just use me for my body.”

She patted his chest, eyes closed and face turning further into the pillow. She yawned. “Pretty much.”

He chuckled and fished around him thoughtlessly. He picked up a cloth and wiped his chest clean of the pearly mess scattered over it. He squinted at the cloth. It was his t-shirt.

“Aw shit,” he grumbled. “Hey, can you wash this?”

She poked him again. “It’s going in your bag or it’s going in the trash.”

Hermes thought about how much trouble he would get in if someone found that stuff on their mail. “Trash.” He flung it across the room, it landed with a thud in the small trash can in the corner. He heaved himself up and slid out of the bed, stretching and enjoying the new warmth and vitality running into his muscles. He pulled on his underwear and shorts and tugged his hoodie over his bare chest. He stepped into his shoes and slung his satchel over his shoulder. 

He looked back at Artemis, sprawled naked almost on her front, nuzzling into the pillow, the vibrator and rope lying idle beside her. He smiled. He leaned over the bed and drew the duvet back over her. He mussed her hair.

“Fly safe,” she mumbled into the pillow.

“Sweet dreams,” he said softly.

He went to the window and hopped up onto the ledge.

“And Hermes?” 

He turned back. 

One starlight eye peeked from the well of the pillow. “We’ve still got a whole month.”

Hermes grinned. “Text me a wish list.”

She shot him a finger gun, then tucked her hand under the pillow and wriggled deeper into the covers.

He spun on his ass, legs dangling into the morning air. He pushed off with the heels of his hands and landed lightly in the grass. It rustled around his feet and his wings answered. He pushed the window quietly closed behind him. 

He looked up into the lemon and turquoise sky, open and inviting and freeing and all, entirely his. 

He beamed.

_ Good morning, Olympus. _

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes, hi, it's your smut mom here to remind everyone that I'm lazy af and don't bother with condoms and talks about tests in erotica, but if you're having sex with upwards of six people in a day you should probably have a read on [safe sex](https://www.plannedparenthood.org/learn/stds-hiv-safer-sex/safer-sex). Remember when you're getting kinky, keep it Safe (check your technique), Sane (check your frame of mind) and Consensual (check your partner). Basics of BDSM [here](https://www.annsummers.com/bondage/help-advice/guide-to-bondage.html). Guide on bondage [here](https://www.annsummers.com/bondage/help-advice/choosing-the-perfect-restraints.html). Guide on impact [here](https://www.annsummers.com/bondage/help-advice/guide-to-spanking.html). Guide on anal play [here](https://www.sh-womenstore.com/blog/anal-pleasure-toys/). Some great starter discussions on what BDSM encapsulates [here](https://www.kinkly.com/6/8829/sex-tips/bdsm/bdsm-101/2). Sex Nerd Sandra has a few great episodes on polyamory, I like [this one](https://archive.nerdist.com/sex-nerd-sandra-42-gold-star-polyamory/). Have fun, lovelies!


End file.
